


Beat Of My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave x Karkat - Freeform, Fluff, Gays in Denial, Help, Highschool AU, Homestuck - Freeform, Human AU, Humanstuck, I don’t know what this is, I'm trying my best I swear, M/M, Slow Burn, What am I doing, band au, davekat - Freeform, first fic, have this, hella gay, highschool, i haven’t slept in days, i made this at exactly 9:49 pm, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave Strider’s dream is to be in a proper band. He has a passion for rapping and playing the guitar but no one really knows that.Karkat Vantas’s dream is to also be in a band. Karkat loves singing and does it every time he can, but no one really knows that either.When an advertisement for a school band gets posted, the 2 boys get drawn together and have an opportunity to achieve their dreams(This is my first fic I don’t really know what I’m doing please pity me-)
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1 - Dave

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo!! Uhhh what do I put here-
> 
> Hi this is an idea I’ve had for ages and I really wanted to write about it, please check it out and leave criticism in the comment for how I can improve it!!
> 
> Also, to make things clearer, Dave plays the guitar (electric) and Karkat plays the acoustic guitar :)
> 
> Enjoy! -Kiwi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh it’s just About Dave ig

DAVES POV:

Dave’s eyes fluttered open, he was never really a morning person. He shut his eyes and yawned, arms stretching out above his head and reaching to the side of his bed for his shades, a gift from John. The boy sat up with a hand to his head, rubbing sleep from his eyes with the palm of his hand and getting to his feel. His room was a mess, clothes on the floor and records scattered everywhere, from rock to techno. He glanced to his turntables and had the urge to get playing but knew that bro would get pissed if he was using it this early. He went over to his clock, buried under a pile of clothes and whacked it to see the time. 8:45, wow that’s early. He thought to himself as he threw on the first shirt he saw and some jeans. 

He headed over to the bathroom, witch was also a mess. Swords scattered here and there with the light half dying. Going over to the mirror Dave looked at his reflection in disgust, a pale, scrawny boy looking back at him. Hair so blond it was almost white and eyes so red you could swear they were staring directly into your soul. Freckles covered his face and his body complimented by a few scars, some from strifes with Bro and others, himself. Dave was Albino and he hated himself for it, a freak of nature, he thought to himself. He let out a sigh and began to stick his toothbrush in his mouth.

After getting ready he pulled out his phone, no texts from anyone. He looked at the time, it had only been about 10 minutes. Dave sighed again, remembering today was a Monday, fan fucking tactic. He debated what to do next, he could get food and meet up with some friends, play some football maybe, or he could work on the song he had been writing. No one actually knew the real Dave, they only knew the role he plays. Popular jock, playboy extreme. No one actually knew the real him, not even John. Blowing some hair out of his face, Dave walked back to his room and opened the door, it made low creaking noise, it had been like that for years now. He sat down on his bed and reached under it, trying to find his guitar. Pulling it out, he rested it on his lap and quietly began to play a small riff and then stopping to tune it, turning the small handles on the guitar as it responded with a sweet sound. He spent a while running through his song and some time making up random tunes and themes.

After about half an hour of fucking about he left the apartment, it was cold out so he tossed on a jacket and put on some headphones, with his playlist on shuffle. He had a bag tossed over his shoulder as he was whistling the tune of whatever song played next. It was September witch meant school was stating up again, he already knew he would do fine on tests so didn’t bother studying and couldn’t really care. It wasn’t going to be any different, just the same as all the other years. Join the football team, make out with whoever and hang out with friends. As usual. 

Dave loved autumn for a variety of reasons, not only because halloween but also because it was colder, Dave loved breathing out and making small puffs of frost. When he was younger, he, John and Lalonde would pretend to be dragons and see who made the biggest cloud. As he was thinking back on his memories and melodies he didn’t notice the other boy, rushing to get to school and bashing right into Dave, who stumbled back and took his hands out his pockets to shove the boy on instinct “HEY, TALL ASS WATCH IT!” The boy yelped, he was pissed off. He must be new because Dave hadn’t seen him around, he glanced at him for a moment and continued to walk, witch pissed off The boy more “dickhead!” He called out as he shoved past Dave and continued running. He couldn’t really give 2 fucks about whoever that guy was and decided not to dwell on it and continue whistling to the song as he quietly stopped to pull out a pack of cigarettes and draw one, flicking out a lighter and making a spark to set the cigarette alight, bringing it closer to his lips he drew a long breath, filling his body with warmth as a smile creeped at the corners of his lips and continued to walk to school.

Once he arrived at the building, he put out his cigarette and crushed it beneath his heel, hearing the faint burn die out as he took off his headphones and made his way toward the door, the moment he opened it he immediately got bombarded by the smell of overpriced cologne and sweat, not the best start to the day but it could’ve been worse. He sighed and shoved past people until he got over to his locker, as he did he heard someone call out his name, the voice had a slight lisp to it and it was so recognisable Dave didn’t even have to turn around “Dave!!” John called out as he ran toward Dave with his arms out, once Dave had put his stuff away and shut his locker he opened his arms and returned the hug, he was taller than John so the hug was more of a arms around waist and hugging shoulders than a proper chest hug but whatever. After a while Dave broke up the hug and outstretched his arm, offering Johns hand “how was your break” Dave asked as he and John did a dumb little handshake. John adjusted his oversized glasses, he had messy dark hair and piercing blue eyes “Oh it was fine,” Dave nodded and leaned back on his locker as John continued to explain every minuscule detail of what happened over the holiday, Dave would usually listen but he was tired and for up early so couldn’t focus 100%, his eyes flicked to the nearest sign of movement and saw a boy on the other side of the hall stumbling to put everything in his locker, it was the same kid he pushed earlier, for some reason Dave couldn’t take His eyes off him, just staring at him, his messy dark locks and his untucked shirt.. His view was blocked by John waving his arms about describing something that had happened in emphasis, Dave turned his head back to John “Uh Huh” he said, not exactly sure on what he was Uh huh’ing. Out of the corner of his eye he swore he could see the boy look back at him and walk off with a few others.  
Dave didn’t know what it was about that kid, but it pissed him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!!! This is my first fic and I’m trying to make it good, please share it if you can and check it out :’)


	2. Chapter 2 - Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a bit About Karkat and Dave and his interaction

KARKATS POV:

Karkat brushed some hair out his eyes, he was frowning, then again when was he not, and was more pissed off than usual, Both Sollux and Terezi has asked what was up and the boy ignored the question like they didn’t say anything, he thought it was pathetic to get so mad about tiny things like getting shoved but still, something about that guy made him tick.. he gritted his teeth and had accidentally let out a low growl, once he realised he stopped and slammed his locker shut, sighing in anger as Terezi and Sollux were discussing something “So, Karkat, you thinking of joining any clubs or anything? I might do theatre, I dunno” Terezi asked the boy and adjusted her glasses, “if there’s a computing exercise I’m in.” Sollux replied, the two were now looking at Karkat “so Karkles, you gonna be a club virgin?” Karkat snarled “No, Terezi I’m not going to be a ‘club virgin’, not unless there’s anything worth joining..” he spat and crossed his arms “Well, think about it” she snapped back with a smirk, Terezi was like that and it was one of the reasons Karkat loved her, she could put up with his shit and do could Sollux. It was these two that had made him happy to be alive most of the time.

Looking back behind him, Karkat turned to try and locate his class. He has just joined the school and it was like a maze to him, with Terezi and Sollux following behind him like sheep and a Shepard, he was so caught up in conversation he didn’t realise he accidentally bumped into someone, fuckin great.. he thought “Fucker..” he muttered under his breath and looked up to see a talk, slim blond male covering his eyes with a stupid looking pair of shades, the dark haired boy stood in his tracks for about 8 seconds and then realised it was the boy from earlier. What was his problem? Karkat though. In the heat of the moment Karkat saw this as an opportunity, he wouldn’t usually be pissed if someone shoved him but this dickhead had done it twice and he was already angry as it was, standing his full height (witch.. really wasn’t much if I’m honest), he glared at the boy through his shades, “you fucking mind, cool guy? Can’t see we’re walking?” His head turned to see another Male standing beside the boy, “too busy talking to your boyfriend here?” The halls went silent as a get oooooo’s erupted from the now forming crows’d. Karkat sword he saw the boy flinch as the other Male muttered “he’s actually not my boyfriend-“ but was cut off by the taller boy, taking a step toward Karkat and pressing his fist into his cheek, the force of the blow was enough to make the smaller boy stumble back and fall, biting down on his teeth. The crowd got bigger and people began chanting ‘fight’ repeatedly. He looked up at the other Male with rage in his eyes. Just by the look on his face he could tell he was beyond pissed at this point. His friend had taken a step back and joined in with the chanting, looking behind him, Karkat noticed that Terezi had also began chanting and Sollux was just vibing there.  
His breathing fastened as he heard the other boy throw taunts at him as he ran at him, pinning and shoving him into a locker and punching him directly in the chest, only to be kicked in the dick and stumbling over. As the crowd roared more Karkat heard faint shouting and footsteps

A teacher

Fuck! He thought as he turned his head to see them, yelling at people to stop gathering around and watching the fight without informing a member of staff. Both Dave and karkat had stopped at this point but they were kinda hard to miss with a bloody lip and clutching their chests like they had been stabbed. After having a long talk with the teacher about ‘respecting others’ they both had a detention after school. Just what Karkat needed. First day at a new school and he’s already a bigger clown than Gamzee- that’s saying something. Terezi was lecturing him about not fighting back and how he should have beaten the other guy to a pulp, he just nodded and pretended to understand. 

After the end of school, he hastily made his way toward the teachers class. Taking a seat at the back and by the window, About 3 minutes later Dave finnally showed up, looking like he couldn’t care less about anything. When did he ever. Rolling his eyes, Karkat sat on his desk, aimlessly looking out the window when he heard a faint noise from the Dave. Turning his head to see what it was and tell him to shut his mouth He noticed he had an earphone in, gently bopping to whatever beat he was playing at that moment and tapping his fingers on the desk to the pulse of it, leg twitching and head moving slightly. The man looked like he was having a mini rave. Karkat just stared, mouth open slightly as he stared at him directly in the face, light freckles scattered all over his face, as if someone had flicked a paintbrush over it, cheeks a faint red shade from the frost and lips- oh god his lips.. there was something about him that made Karkat just stare at until he realised what he was doing and forced himself to stop, that was awkward as fuck. Karkat, our of the corner of his eye peeked at Dave, only now noticing the way some of his hair stuck out at other ends and curled a bit at the back. As he was lost in thought, Dave actually turned his way, muttering ‘quit staring’ and flipping him off. Karkat felt his cheeks flush and burn up as he just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking back out the window, letting a long sigh escape his mouth.

Just exactly who was this kid?..


	3. Chapter 3 - more interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> actual interaction between the two boys that doesn't end in violence :')
> 
> sorry i haven't been updating a lot school is yeeting my motivation out the window and with all the corona shit happening I'm just here like *eyes emoji*  
> I swear ill update more, again I'm really sorry about the long wait!! thank you all for being supportive and actually checking this out, it means a lot 
> 
> also for this chapter I'm trying to get familiar with writing styles, so it will switch to point of views n shit ig

After what seemed like hours, the boys were allowed to go, Karkat avoiding the others gaze as he looked down to the floor and slung his bag over his shoulders, blowing some stray strands of messy hair out of his face. He tucked his chair into his desk and stretched out his arms, turning to leave. As he did, he felt someone shove against his shoulder only to find the taller boy shoving him out of the way with his shoulder. Letting out an agitated sigh, he followed after him, speeding his pace to match his and letting out a low growl "Hey! Tall ass!" he spat, his voice raspy and rough. Dave shot him a sideways glance and slightly raised an eyebrow "What" he asked, his voice was flat and monotoned. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Waltzing in here shoving and punching who you please." he bickered, creasing both his eyebrows together and snarling slightly. Dave slowed his pace to match Karkat's and smirked, "Me? I think I'm adorable." he shrugged and gave a cocky chuckle, making Karkat's blood boil, "I- You know what? Fucking forget it." he muttered as he began to walk off; "Dickhead..." he muttered, letting out a huff of annoyance and irritation. He fished around in his pocket and pulled out his earphones, putting one in one ear and browsing through his music, there wasn't much of a variety, mainly pop and teen romance songs. Behind him, Dave also had his music playing, his headphones blocking out any outside noise. Through his shades he looked Karkat up and down, his eyes glued to the back of his head as he kept on walking.

Karkat could feel his stare burn into his head, stopping dead in his tracks and turning to the taller boy, standing on the tip of his toes to appear taller "What?? If you're just gonna annoy me again, I swear to god-" he spat, completely done with this guys shit. "Calm the fuck down im literally not doing anything" the other said in defence, "Listen, Vantas, its not my fault you have a raging crush on me, keep it in your pants" he teased as a faint smirk pulled at his lips. Karkats face burned as he paused for a moment "First off, fuck you, second-" Dave put his headphones back on and snickered to himself "maybe later." he cooed as he heard the faint sound of Karkat still ranting about how he was very straight and very not into him. Karkat Vantas, he didn't know much about him, fuck that, he literally didn't know anything about him other than his name and his short temper, and height for that matter. He heard the teacher say his name when they were being registered in detention. It was an unusual name, he liked it. He would never say that to his face, though. Soon, his rant seemed to be over and it turns out they didn't live too far from each other, he was just around the corner from Dave. "You got that in your thick fucking head, Strider?" he hissed, Dave hesitated, he knew that Karkat would know his name, but hearing it from him sounded.. Better. "What- oh yeah yeah totally" he nodded, his voice echoing through his head as he quickly shook it out of his mind and shrugged. He looked behind him to the smaller boy, huffing and pouting behind him, it was almost cute. "How come I haven't seen you around before if you live like, not too far fromme?" Dave asked, his face straight with an eyebrow arched as his eyes. Karkat shot him a glare “I moved in about a week ago. If I knew that my neighbours would be smart mouthed dickheads, I'd rethink moving.” Dave grinned “I try my best.”

\---

==> Be Karkat

Once you arrived home, you flopped onto your bed. Your brother, Kankri, was lecturing you about violence and how you should know better than to go around picking fights with people, he goes on for about 10 minutes straight until you leave him to his rambling and left to your room. You dump your bag beside your bed and flop onto it, letting out a small sigh. You bring a hand to your cheek where Dave had punched you and pressed down onto it, the pain had mostly gone but you could still feel the faint sting the hit had left. Usually, you wouldn't even think of getting into a fight but there was something about that damned smug look on his stupid face that made you lose it.So far, the only things you know about Strider is his name, his weird thing for music and how he thinks he's the hottest shit since peanut butter. You let out a sigh as you go and reach for your laptop and open Pesterchum, the only messages you had were from Terezi, Kanaya, Rose and Sollux asking how you were, you made quick replies to them as you reach over to your bag, pulling out your notebook, a battered old thing filled with song lyrics. You pull out a pen and nervously chew at the ends of it, skimming through your lyrics and mumbling them under your breath. you flick to a new page and begin to scribble down some ideas for your next song. Because of your hidden love for romance, thats the theme of most of your songs, you haven't had many successful relationships, in fact, you've only had one. Your best friend Terezi, it lasted for a month until you realised you liked guys which she was very accepting of. you're glad the two of you are still on good terms. 

You don't really talk about your love life that much, you just watch rom coms and admire others who can manage to be successful in that department. Thats one of the reasons you love rom coms so much, they distract you from the fact you wont be able to be that happy, its a sad way to look at it but you know its true. You glance over to your alarm clock, its late and you're getting hungry so you decide to give it a rest and get something to eat, trying your best to avoid your brother, who was most likely still rambling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i ended this chapter badly im so tired-
> 
> please leave comments and shit!!


End file.
